This disclosure relates to high dielectric constant nanocomposites, methods of manufacture thereof, and articles comprising the same.
It is desirable in commercial applications, such as spark plug caps for automobiles, to have a high dielectric constant and high breakdown voltage. Spark plug caps are generally manufactured from polymeric composites. High dielectric constants in polymeric composites are generally achieved by using large volume fractions of fillers. This however, reduces mechanical properties such as impact strength and ductility in the spark plug cap.
It is also desirable for energy storage devices, such as DC-link capacitors, that are utilized in high energy density power conversion applications to withstand the high voltage and high temperature environments of electrical devices such as motors and generators. It is therefore desirable for such storage devices to display a high breakdown voltage and corona resistance. In the electronics industry, it is also desirable to have a suitable high dielectric constant material that satisfies the electrical, reliability, and processing requirements for incorporating capacitors into a printed wiring board.
In the electronics industry as well as in the automotive industry, there is therefore a need for new polymeric composites having a high dielectric constant and a high breakdown strength as well as good mechanical strength and processability. It is therefore desirable to have a composition that combines a high dielectric constant with ease of processing as well as with improved mechanical properties over currently existing high dielectric constant composites.